Welcome to Las Noches
by Wingsgonerouge
Summary: Talon Tsuzumi OC  is a new Arrancar in Las Noches that Aizen has created with a hidden past, This is the story of her life in Hueco Mundo as she makes enemies, friends, and possibly a lover. This is my first FF  : comment, Rate, tell me what you think! :D
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything, Just Talon none more (:

I reall hope you guys like it!

Darkness. But it was always dark for her... It has been this way for as long as she remembered.

_Why...Why won't I just render into nothing?_

This question ran though her mind continuously, as she waited impatiently for it to happen.

_Why…Why won't I just—_

At that moment light penetrated her thoughts and somber fitting, and a warm voice spoke, "Welcome." Her murky grey eyes began to flutter; this couldn't be an illusion for she stopped having them a long time ago when she gave up on her very existence. The overcast in her eyes started to clear until gaining complete vision, revealing on to her a tall man with passive brown eyes staring down to her.

_Where ..._ She glanced around to find nothing but a dark vast room with a large window showing a brightly lit night sky and moon; once her eyes where focused she could make out numerous figures in the shadows.

"What is your name?" She looked back to the man before her, _my name?_ She thought and when she opened her mouth to tell him she drew a blank. "I… I don't know…" her voice trailed off as she fell deep into thought trying to recover the absent name.

The man nodded, "That is fine, I shall name you then." She looked at him dumbfounded; he was going to name her? But before she could say anything he spoke "Tsuzumi Talon." The name struck her with familiarity, almost as if it really was her name, _Talon…Tsuzmi Talon. _The man could see the content on her face with the name he'd gave her. She caught his eye, now that she had a name it made her wonder what was his.

She stood up forcing her still asleep body to move, once on her feet she took him in fully. He towered over her in height and his dark brown hair was unkempt and yet neatly styled out of his handsome face. The clothes he wore where completely white minus the black outlining and magenta sash around his waist, "Who are you?" her raspy voice echoed in the copious quiet room making her self-conscious, a faint smirk crossed the man's face, _I haven't been asked that in ages. _"Sousuke Aizen and these are your brothers and sisters of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo." He gestured to the entire room. Talon looked around, _Hueco Mundo…Land of the Hollows?..._ _brothers and sisters...all of them?_ She could feel glares piercing through her; _they don't seem too loving…_

Aizen felt her becoming more uneasy and moved in closer to her, "Don't mind it, No one will _hurt _you." The way he said hurt sounded as if he was threatening them, which only made Talon more uncomfortable. There was something eerie about the array of people in the room, a wave of bloodlust from someone or some_thing_ in the crowd washed over her sending a frightening chill down her spine. Petrified, she clutched onto Aizen like a life line, He looked down to her with an unchanging face. Snickering filled the room and the glares grew stronger on her back, the bloodlust monsoon had died off now making her loosen her grip on Aizen. The room became deadly quiet as the sound of a sword leaving its sheath filled cut clean through it. Before Talon could even blink there was a man between her and Aizen with his sword pointed at her throat. "Wha-" the unfinished word fell from her mouth as she was cut off by the man. "You have no right to touch Aizen-sama as you please." The man had a dark tone to his skin and long braids; he wore shades that only reflected her own shocked eyes. Talon eyes searched for Aizen's and when they found them his were still as passive as ever like he wouldn't even flinch if this psycho decapitated her this instant.

"Kaname"

"Yes, Aizen-sama", the man responded still holding his composure. Aizen placed his hand on Kaname's sword, and just as quickly as he appeared he left and reappeared a few feet behind Aizen. Talon's shoulders dropped, _what the hell just—Aizen-sama?_ Talon could now clearly tell that this man was not just anyone, from looks of it he seemed to be running things around here and yet he wasn't even a Hollow, he didn't seem like nothing more than a Shimigami…With an odd presence. The more she studied his presence the stronger it became until it was smothering her, his spiritual pressure was off the charts with power, _what is he… _The question ringed in her head as it became unbearable. Talon's knees buckled as she fell to them gasping for air.

"It seems you senses are awakening, it will take a while for you to get used to your new body, and others spiritual energy." Talon raised her wary head to Aizen and before she could ask any sort of question he turned around and walked away. The last thing she heard from him was "My apologies" before he disappeared into the darkness.

Likie!

I dont know who i want her with? Grimm or Ulqui? you tell me?


	2. Chapter 2

2.

With Aizen out of her company Talon's breathing evened a little and that's when she realized she was _Alone_ the only other person she knew was Kaname and she was already on his bad side. The thought of her slaughterous bloodthirsty _Brother or Sister_ in the room made her own blood run cold, _Aizen is gone…what if __**It**__ comes for me? _The question made her panic and she wanted to move, to run, to go find Aizen but her drained body now full with fear wouldn't let her.

Footsteps began to sound distant in the room as if everyone was leaving, the sounds of it made Talon want to rejoice,_ they're leaving?_ Talon let a heavy sigh escape her body, but once it grew quiet again a pair of footsteps crept closer to her. "Aizen?" she questioned raising her head to be even with a pair of black boots.

"You will refer to him as Aizen-sama from now on." Talon glazed up higher and met a duo of dark emerald eyes, "Who-" She was cut off by him.

"Stand" His voice was cold and emotionless, He put his hand out to help her up. She looked at the pale white hand and decided that he was of no harm and grabbed it, Talon was shocked when his hand wasn't nearly as cold as she thought it would to be, a tingle of warmth danced through her body quickly and then faded. Once she was back on her feet her eyes probed him, He wasn't as tall as Aizen but he still had a few inches over her. He had onyx disheveled hair that stopped unevenly at his shoulders and the remains of his hollow mask was like half a helmet with a small horn on the side. _Arrancar. _She thought, He looked at her blankly, and Talon noticed he had green tear marks that trailed down his cheeks…as if he was crying.

"Follow me" The man whipped around and walked towards the oversized door, Talon pulled herself together and did so.

Talon followed the quiet cold Arrancar down bright white hallways, was everything white here, she thought. Looking back at man in front of her he was also in white, his attire was similar to Aizen-sama's but no colorful sash, He had on a long form fitting jacket that spit at the bottom and flowed carelessly with every step he took. Something edged her to ask his name, "Hey umm-" she stopped short when he stopped in front of a door and faced her. She looked at him questioningly.

"This is where you will be staying" He opened the double doors to reveal a grand room, Talon peered in, It was dimply lit from the always full moon light coming in from a large window at the top, there was a massive bed in the corner and a loveseat in the middle of the room.

"Is _every_thing huge here?" she asked, not really expecting a answer. The Arrancar went into the room and over to another pair of double doors he pulled out an apparel of white clothes.

"You will wear these to tonight's meeting" He laid them on the coffee tables chair and took a look at her tattered grey dress that barely covered her butt. Talon glazed at him, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Ulquiorra Cifer" _Ulquiorra… _What an alluring name, she thought. Ulquiorra watched her with his void eyes, She had a creamy chocolate tone to her skin that seem like it was glowing in the moonlight, Her charcoal hair was unruly in wavy locks and stopped mid back, "I or another Espada will come to get you" He said adjusting his focus to the moon.

"Espada? Aren't you an Arrancar?" Talon asked, Ulquiorra heard her clearly but ignored the question.

"Get dressed and clean yourself up" Talon puffed out a sigh, _this guy likes giving orders…_ She grabbed the clothes off the chair, "Is there a bathroom?" she asked examining the clothes. Ulquiorra lifted a lazy finger to a door at the other end of room. She nodded and headed towards it while Ulquiorra made his way to the exit.

"Oh! Wait what time is this..Meeting?" Talon turned back around and saw that Ulquiorra was already half way out, "Shortly" and the doors closed behind him. She looked back at the clothes and frowned, "I wonder how this is gonna fit?"

To no surprise the bathroom was also spacious and white, the mirror was pretty much the whole wall and Talon wasn't going to complain about that, especially after she saw herself in it. The beautiful figure in the mirror couldn't be her, she gawked at herself and her piercing grey eyes burned bright back at her. "Wow" the word dwindled out of her mouth. She pushed her hair out of her face and stared some more, her body was curvy in all the right places she shook her head and Ulquiorra's monotone voice entered her thoughts _shortly_. She exhaled and decided that she should get dressed.

The outfit fit tightly but comfortable, it was also way to revealing for her own taste. The pants sat so low on her waist and her shirt was a tube top that didn't even cover her belly button no matter how she tried to pull it down. At least she had a jacket which was parallel to Ulquiorra's…but it didn't zip up, "Great" she snorted "And now for the hair" She touched her wavy locks, they were everywhere! After going through every hair style she could think of, she ended up slicking it all back into a high neat ponytail. Talon checked herself out one final time before returning to her room, even if she didn't want to admit it; she looked rather hot in uniform.

**Im trying to keep characters personalites the same as on the show, buhh yah tell me what you think? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Once back in her main room Talon laid out on the couch and stared at the lonely moon, "Hueco Mundo huh? This place seems… interesting." She crossed her legs and closed her eyes letting her mind drift, but before it could set sail there was a knock at the door. Talon grunted, she was exasperated and really didn't care to go to this _meeting_.

Ulquiorra opened the door only a second after knocking, he could see Talon's legs kicked up lying on the couch, "Let's go". Talon perked up and looked over to the door, _what the… well at least he knocked. _Talon stood and dragged her inert feet towards the door.

"Your shoes?" Ulquiorra examined.

Talon Shrugged her shoulders "I don't know where they are" He looked in the direction of the closet, Talon followed his eyes to the other double doors, "Right" she went to it a grabbed a pair of black boots. She sat down at the table to put them on, but when so got to her right foot she froze. There was a gaping wide hole in her foot, it was clean through like nothing was ever there, "What…!" her eyes widened as she put her hand through the hole "What is this?" She turned to Ulquiorra with alert eyes.

"It's a hollows hole" He answered dryly, but she still stared at him as if that didn't answer the question, So he unzipped his jacket just enough to show a small hole in the center on his collar bone. Talon saw the hole in his neck but that made sense for him, he was an Arrancar. Ulquiorra could see she was still confused and zipped his jacket back up. "What" he asked flatly almost getting annoyed.

"I'm not an Arrancar like you, I don't have mask remains…" Talon looked back at her foot, "So why do I have a Hollow's hole?" Ulquiorra looked at her blankly, "It's just a hole and you _are_an Arrancar, just different."

"Different?" Talon questioned, but Ulquiorra turned his back and started to the door.

"Enough with the questions, we have meeting to attend. So hurry up."

_Jeez! I won't ask him anymore questions... So I am an Arrancar..._

Talon hurried to put her boots on before she pissed off Mr. Monotone and walked out her room. Ulquiorra was waiting for her in the bright hallway, once she stepped into the light he saw that she looked different, but being the emotionless person he was he stopped his train of thought there, and turned to lead the way.

Talon followed him quietly, but she was dying to know what this meeting was about and who was going to be there, She opened her mouth to ask but her pride got the best of her, she told herself she wasn't going ask him anymore questions so she stayed quiet and bit her tongue.

Ulquiorra turned down another white hallway identical to all the others but this one ended with two great doors, he pushed one open and waited for Talon to enter, The room was dark, with a long table that was lit up, Talon walked in and saw a handful of people sitting in their chairs. They all looked up at her, getting nervous Talon waited for Ulquiorra to take his seat. He sat at the very front of the table and there was an empty chair next to him, the only empty chair, so she assumed that that was her seat.

After settling down in her chair Talon kept her head down trying to avoid the stares. She peeked though her eyelashes around the table, a man with pink hair had his sunlit gold eyes fixed on her with a obvious smirk on his face. Talon quickly looked away only to lay her eyes on an ominous being. He had black hair plastered to the sides of his face and an eye patch, he had on a really dreadful jacket that came up and made a huge circle behind his head, making him look like a spoon.

Talon frowned at the distasteful sight but then he looked at her and a sinister smile crept on his face in slow motion, She wanted to look away but it was as if he froze her. _There's something wrong with him…_ If Talon thought his smile couldn't get any wider, it did. Every cell in her body was tingling with fear, she felt as if she was going to suffocate; He stuck out a freakishly long and pointy tongue showing the number 5 on it and winked at her. Talon could feel her stomach drop through a endless pit of terror. His smile soon deflated but before he looked away he gave her a dark glare.

Once free from his torture she let out a shaky sigh, _mental note to self…stay __**far**__away from him._She quickly whipped off the little beads of sweat that had begun to form on her forehead. She glanced over to Ulquiorra whose eyes were closed, he seemed…bored.

Talon crossed her arms and rested back up against the chair, letting her eyelids slowly droop but before they fully closed she was instantly captured by chaotic sky blue hair, the man sat lazily across the table from her with his head resting in his hand. His gaze was off in the distance and he had a I-really-don't-want-to-fucking-be-here-right-now look on his face. Talon didn't realize she staring, he was so…wild looking she almost could tear her eyes away. The man's upper lip began to twitch and his electrifying blue eyes slid over to Talon,

"What?" he barked, his voice echoed though the room; Talon flinched and put her head down biting her lip,_ So people here are either creepy or just plain rude_. The man scoffed and went back to looking at something that wasn't there.

"He's always like that Tsuzmi-san, don't take it personally"

A woman with seaweed blue hair smiled brightly at Talon and waved,

"Ohh…" Talon shyly waved back,

"My names Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck"

_...whoa what a mouth full…_Talon scratched her head and tried to keep a friendly smile on her face.

"But you can just call me Nel" she held up a finger and winked, Talon started to feel a little bit more comfortable, "Nice to meet you, but please just call me Talon"

Nel nodded and gave her a thumps up.

"So your the new edition eh? T-suz-mi-san?"

Talon turned around and saw a man entering the room with a crazed fox-like smile on his face.

"Sorry i wasn't there earlier, ya know, when you first came in and all, ( sighs ), Aizen-samaalways has me doing something" He carelessly ran his hand though his light purple hair and continued walking towards the table, "And this time he made me miss something _so _important! Jeezz..."

Talon stared at him completely dazed_ "_Umm-"

"But thats ok cause' im meeting you now arent I, Tsuzmi-san" His smile grew wider as he approached.

**GIN! He's like one of my favorite peoples on the show haha, I totally threw that part in soooooo last min too ohwell haha**


End file.
